Various devices have been devised to attach a rope to a fixed position or to another rope. One such device is a capstan. The tension on a line wrapped around a capstan (or bollard or winch) may be different on either side of the capstan. A small holding force exerted on one side can carry a much larger force on the other side. This is the principle by which a capstan-type device operates. For instance in rock climbing with so-called top-roping, a lighter person can hold or belay a heavier person due to this effect. But by itself a capstan can't hold a rope in place, let alone an elastic or pliable rope or cord.
Other devices rely on driving lines, ropes or wires into shallower and shallower recesses or along increasing enclosed inclined planes. Still others use abutting openings which are then misaligned to constrict wire movement. But none of these devices can securely attach a rope or cord, particularly where the cord has elastic or compliant properties and is subject to repetitious, cyclic or oscillating forces. As used herein compliant means temporarily deformable or non-rigid.
Thus an object of the present invention is to provide a universal connector device which reliably connects a rope, cord or elastic material to a surface or an object or to another connector device.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a device in which a cord, band, rope, elastic rope or cloth can be selectively detached from and attached to other such cords, bands, ropes or cloth.
Another object of the invention is to securely attach elastic or compliant ropes or cords to a surface, a fastener or another rope or cord.
Another object of the invention is to securely fix and hold elastic or compliant cords which are subject to repetitious, cyclic or oscillating forces.
These and further object be more readily apparent when considering the following disclosure and appended claims.